


Still Around

by Ahhuya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Mentions of Matt Holt, Nightmares, Pidge is there to comfort Shiro?, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahhuya/pseuds/Ahhuya
Summary: Shiro awakes from a nightmare on an unknown planet, wishing that for once his mind isn't playing tricks with him. But he should have known better by now





	Still Around

**Author's Note:**

> A short and very rushed, stress relieving drabble (sorry for any mistakes in this, like I said, it was written pretty rushed and I just wanted to distract myself).   
> Idk, I felt like writing something Shiro and Pidge (and of course Matt) related

“Matt!” Shiro shot forward, unable to catch his breath as he looked for something he couldn’t find. He was sure that in the daze of his vision he could see those unruly strands of hair that he had disappeared from his sight so long ago.

He couldn’t be there… he didn’t even know if Matt was still around.

He felt a hand on his back and realized that the brown hair had moved to sit behind him. There was a voice, something to focus on as he found his way back to reality.

“Shiro,” His name… right… he was no longer prisoner 117-9875 or ‘Champion’. He was no longer with the Galra, he had his own friends… “Breathe.”

He tried to catch his breath, feeling how the air trying to enter his lunges was cold. He wasn’t in the  arena and he surely wasn’t in the castle. Somewhere, muffled by the sound of his own uneven breaths, Shiro could hear the voice talking to him, helping him bring back his breath. In and out… in… out… until he felt the pounding in his head calm down, the air filling his lunges again as it should be.

It was then that he could focus on the person next to him again. Matt… No, having his focus back, he saw he had been wrong with that thought.

“Pidge…” He said, the name feeling more like a sigh than a word coming from his lips. He could see the previous present tension falling off her shoulders.

“A nightmare?” She asked, moving back to face him.

“Yeah,” he answered. It had only been a dream… or not, knowing how often memories came back to haunt him in his sleep. Maybe the cheers of the arena hadn’t been real in that moment, but they had been there once. They were screaming for blood, blood he didn’t want to shed. And then _he_ had been there…

“Shiro!” He looked up again to see new concern on Pidge’s face. “It was only a dream, you’re okay. Or… as okay as we’re going to get out here.” She turned her face to look around.

They sat in front of a tree, surrounded by high grass that could barely be overseen when sitting down. The lions were out of sight, but the sight of undestroyed green calmed Shiro’s nerves. Warzones weren’t this green, at least that was what he wished to believe. The destruction the Galra brought with them would have made a planet like this into a blazing hell. They hadn’t come to the planet for to fight anyways. It was a quick run to collect new data, a simple mission that couldn’t impossibly go wrong. Of the things that could have gone wrong that Shiro knew off, the sudden loss of the comms wasn’t on the list. Shiro had panicked, not knowing what to do if this meant that the castle had been attacked with the lions away to gather intel. It wasn’t until Pidge noticed that the lions were offline as well and that there was a strange electromagnetic flied around the planet that his worry had subdued a little. The planet was just messing with them, Pidge firugred out. A close solar flare had been able to put their gear out of order, nothing else. As long as the disturbance hung in the air, they had no place to go. Finding a place to sleep had been their best plan. That it resulted in a nightmare was something Shiro should have seen coming.

“I’m sorry, I’m fine now.” Shiro sighed, shaking his head before trying to force a smile to Pidge.

She huffed, crossing her arms, “Really? Because if _you_ are calling me Matt then things aren’t exactly _fine_.”

“Sorry about that. Nightmares have you see crazy things.” Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t deny that he hadn’t called out to Matt before in his dreams. He had always known it wasn’t real, but with Pidge being here, things had felt too real.

“It doesn’t matter. You just never called me Matt before, it was a surprise.” Pidge said before she moved closer. “Care to talk about it? Comms should be up again in an hour or so and we have nothing else to do.”

“There isn’t much to say, really.” Shiro sighed as he repositioned himself to lean again the tree. With his head leaning against the bark, he stared up at the cloudy sky, a soft green he wouldn’t be able to see back on Earth. “I was back in the arena,” he said eventually, noticing how Pidge’s attention was all on him, “They were chanting for blood, they always are. It was supposed to just be another fight but then the doors opened.” Shiro fell silent before he looked at Pidge, “They brought Matt in… I didn’t want to fight him, but they forced me. I don’t know what happened after that, but I-”

“Shiro,” He felt Pidge’s hand holding his shoulder, her voice was loud, snapping him out of his memory of the dream, “Matt is alive. We have footage of him being freed, you didn’t hurt him.”

“You forgot that I cut open his leg before.” Shiro laughed softly.

“To protect him.” Pidge corrected him, “Which is something I’m extremely grateful for. You could never hurt Matt without it being in his interest. He’s still out there.”

“You’re right.” Shiro nodded, watching the green clouds in the sky falling apart slowly, revealing a dark red sky underneath. With the clearing of the sky, Allura’s voice sounded through his helmet once again.

As long as they were still out here, Matt had to be too. And Shiro was sure he was going to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Matt back already... Season 4 please ;-;
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @aulra


End file.
